Love's Game
by Marron34
Summary: Here’s the sequel to 'Love Crisis'. You finally get to find out who the 'mystery girl' is! Mainly T? and GB plus small GhVi. Marron
1. The Beginning

"Wow, you have to do that back thing again

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ The Beginning ~~

" " = Talking

"Wow, you have to do that back thing again." Trunks smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have a even better idea." She smirked back and crawled back on top of him. Trunks couldn't remember the last time that they had gone at it that long. He also couldn't believe she had lasted this long either. This was positively the best night **he** had ever had. They were about to start again when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell would visit me at 2 o'clock in the mornings." He said thoughtfully,

"I dunno, but don't be too long." She winked. "Oh and Trunks, you might want to put on some clothes." She laughed, as he blushed and threw on a pair of pajama pants. He exited out of his bedroom and went to the front door of his apartment.

"Trunks! You're okay! You had everyone worried!" Goten yelled hitting him lightly on his shoulder.

"What in the freakin' hell is going on out here?" Almost of his friends and family were the in front of his apartment. 

"Well, you had raised your ki very high a few minutes ago and all of us thought you were in some kind of danger." Gohan explained and Trunks facefaults. 

"Umm…well, I'm not. So everyone can go home now." He said about to close his door.

"Wait, then why did you turn super saiyan if you weren't attacked?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I guess I just had a bad dream or something. Yeah, I just had a bad dream, that's all." He said nervously.

"Well, I'm not buying it. I think you are with someone." Bra smirked, she already knew he had someone over.

"No I'm not!" Trunks yelled back in defense.

"He is right, no one is in there. Well, no one who has ki and plus, everyone here already knows Trunks is gay." Vegeta commented.

"What!?!?" Trunks' eyes almost popped out. "No I'm not! How could you even think that!" He yelled and turned super saiyan.

"Geez Trunks, there's nothing to get mad about. We are only trying to help. We understand so you don't have to lie to us anymore." Videl said trying to sound comforting. 

"I am not gay!" He yelled once again. "Oh my God, where did you get any idea that I was gay?"

"Well, mostly because he way you dress." Yamcha said.

"And how you talk and the way you always act." Krillin told him.

"Plus how you have thousands of women hanging all over you and you don't even have a girlfriend." Goten said almost laughing. Him and Bra were eating this up, they knew perfectly well he had a girlfriend.

"Okay, the clothes I can agree on, but I dress better now. But the way I talk and act, well then you would have to accuse Goten of the same thing because we are exactly alike. And the only reason I don't go for any of the women who hang all over me is because the only reason they want me is because I'm attractive and wealthy!" Trunks was now losing his temper. "So will you guys let me go back to bed?"

"Okay Trunks, we're sorry. We didn't mean to accuse you of being homosexual, but whenever you decide to come out, we'll be there for you." Gohan said friendly.

"For the last time, I'm not Gay!!!" He yelled probably waking up everyone in Satan City. 

"What's the matter Trunks?" A young woman asked coming into the living room. "Who's out there?"

"No! Wait!" Trunks yelled but it was too late, everyone had seen her…

* Hello again everyone, this is my sequel to 'Love Crisis' you guys finally get to find out who this 'mystery girl' is. Sorry to make you guys wait so long. I hope you enjoy this as much as you did my other fic. C-ya! ~Marron


	2. The Truth

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ The Truth ~~

" " = Talking

"Who's out there?"

"No! Wait!" Trunks yelled but it was too late, everyone had seen her…

"Marron!" Everyone screamed at once, even her parents were there. Krillin had fainted and 18 was trying to revive him.

"Oh my God!" She blushed and hid behind Trunks.

"Atleast we know he isn't gay." Goten said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Why in hell are you guys here?!" Marron yelled behind Trunks. She only had on a short silk robe that was very revealing.

"Umm…we were trying to find out why Trunks had…gone super saiyan…" Pan trailed off, still recovering from the shock. "But I guess we just found out."

"What? Why don't you ever do this when Goten and Bra have sex?" She asked and then realized what she had just said and covered her mouth immediately.

"What did you just say brat?" Vegeta yelled and then glared at Goten.

Goten flew like he had ever flew before and Bra's face lost its entire coloring. Vegeta chased after Goten and Bra finally came to her senses and followed after them. Krillin had also came back during the whole episode.

"Marron, why? You are so young to be doing this." Krillin said almost sobbing.

"Daddy get a hold of yourself, you are so overreacting. I'm 28 years old for God's sake. I'm considered an adult, I could even drink if I wanted. Why don't you and mom go back home and we'll talk tomorrow morn…" She trailed off but then looked at Trunks and then back at her parents. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Finally everyone had left and it was about 3 o'clock. 

"Man this night was so awesome until an hour ago." Trunks said falling back onto the bed.

"I know what you mean." Marron sighed. "Atleast you didn't tell on Bra and Goten. I'm never going to live this done from them."

"Well, you weren't the one being accused of being a homosexual." Trunks pouted and Marron bit his bottom lip.

"So…you want to finish what we started? We have until this afternoooonn…"

"You read my mind." He said and lifted her on top of him.

The End?…Never

*Sorry to leave another cliffhanger, but I just love the suspense, I'm also sorry to all T/P fans, but I'm a full-blown T/M fan. So if you don't like my decision, You'll just have to get over it, I didn't make you read it. Well, I did kinda lead you into thinking it was Pan but that was all. You should of read my profile on fanfiction.net, so it's your loss. Oh well, to all my readers: Please, review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	3. The Fight

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ The Fight ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

~ At Capsule Corps ~

"Daddy, if you even hurt one hair on his head I will **never** speak to you again!" Bra threatened her father who was already holding Goten up by his neck.

"You little hentai, you will die." Vegeta said ignoring Bra and then created a small, but deadly ki blast in his left hand.

"Daddy, Stop this! Can't you see I love him!" She protested.

"No daughter of mine will ever belong to a son of Kakarrot!" 

"Too late, we are already mated!" She yelled.

"What! God, why did it have to be you?" He said to Goten and dropped him on the ground. "Fine, if you want him then leave." He smirked thinking that she wouldn't argue.

"Fine! I was already going to move in with him!" She said and crossed her arms.

"You will not! Your mother wouldn't like that. Alright you can stay, but if I catch you two doing **anything** under my roof, then you're out." He threatened smugly. "So have I made myself clear?"

*Come on Bra, I know you can do this* Goten said mentally to Bra, trying to encourage her. He was still on the ground rubbing his neck.

"No Daddy, I'm moving out and I'm going to live with Goten." Bra announced holding her head high.

"That's enough! We will continue this tomorrow, with your mother." He snapped and went inside. 

Bra just rolled her eyes and turned back around to Goten and helped him up. "He is the most ignorant person in the world!"

"God, I thought I was going to be killed by your dad." Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I would have killed him if he ever had." Bra replied. "Well, atleast we don't have to tell anyone now. Thanks to Marron, that is."

"Bra, what about the baby? Are we going to tell them about that?" He asked with small grief in his eyes.

"I don't think that would be a great idea. We are already in enough trouble as it is." She whispered and then took a breath and put on a smile. "But we should worry all about this later, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Right." He said and brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. They looked into each other's eyes and were about to kiss.

"You know, daddy is probably watching us right now. Let's continue this tomorrow." She whispered and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight love." She said and walked up to her front porch.

"Night." He said and watched her go inside. He smiled and then flew home.

~ The Next Day at Trunks' Apartment ~

Sunlight hit Marron's eyes and she yawned after stirring. She felt around for Trunks, but couldn't find him. Then she heard the shower running. She smiled and got out of his bed, then followed the noise. She slowly turned the doorknob around and went inside. Since she hadn't bothered to put on any clothing, she just went into the shower.

"Ohhhh Trunnkkss…" She sang as she snuck up on him, which made him jump a little bit.

"Hey there, you scared me. I thought you were still sleeping." He said as he turned the water off.

"No, keep it on. I need a shower too." She smirked and raised her eyebrows. He turned it back on and then kissed her. After having some 'fun' in the shower, Marron put on one of Trunks' white button down shirts and he threw on his sweat pants from last night. Then they made their way down to the kitchen to have a late breakfast.

"Trunks, we need to talk." Marron said as she finished her toast.

"Okay, about what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Umm…it's about us." She said and he gave her a confused look. She couldn't tell him. "Uhhh…what are we going to tell our parents?"

"Well, I think just about everyone knows by now." Trunks joked and took a bit of his food.

"I mean, about our relationship. I'm meeting my parents this afternoon to talk about it. What am I going to say?" Marron asked worriedly. 

"How about 'Hey dad, yeah Trunks and I are having sex' though he already knows that." Trunks said playfully, she frowned.

"Trunks, I'm serious." She replied and sighed. He put his hands together and thought for minute.

"Okay, okay…just tell them that you are going to…move in with me." He said and took another bit of his food.

"What? Is that a invitation?" She said confused.

"Yes in a way, I mean you practically live here anyways. So do you want to or are we moving too fast?" Trunks asked putting down his fork then looking up at her.

"No, of course that's not what I meant. I mean I love our relationship. I would love to move in." She smiled and finished drinking her coffee. "So want to do anything before I go?" She asked raising her eyebrows again.

"Geez, you sure do have a one-tracked mind. But…I like it." He said then he picked her up from her chair and carried her off to his…their bed.

~ At the Son's Home ~

"Hey there sweetie." Videl chirped.

"Hey mom, what's up? You seem really happy today." Pan said while eating her lunch.

"Well…I went to the doctor this morning and…" She began, but Pan cut her off.

"You went to the doctor? Are you okay?" Pan asked worried.

"Yes, everything seems alright except that I'm 4 weeks pregnant." Videl said waiting for Pan to go ballistic on her, but she got the exact opposite reaction.

"No way! This is so awesome! I'm finally going to have a little brother or sister!" Pan yelled and ran to hug her mother.

"Gosh, I thought you were going to be mad or something." Videl said sighing in relief. "But you do have to promise me something, you cannot tell anyone, I want to tell you father myself if he doesn't know all ready. He knew with you, but he hasn't said anything here lately. I've already told your grandmother, she was thrilled. I hope you father will be too." She said worriedly, Pan had just finished college and now they were having another child. What was he going to say? 

"You know I won't say anything mother." Pan smiled and laughed. "I just can't wait until eight months." She said, she couldn't believe she was finally getting a sibling.

*Wow, what is Marron going to tell Trunks? That's a no-brainer, anyways I hope you like this fic so far. I sorry that you guys hate T/M so much, I use to be a T/P fan until I found out about Marron. Oh well, to all my readers: Please, review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	4. MotherDaughter Bonding

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Mother/Daughter Bonding ~~

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts

~ At Capsule Corps ~

It was 12 o'clock and Bra had just woken up, but that was a usual thing for her. Waking up at noon, going to her office, going shopping, and then visiting Goten had became a regular routine for her. Today; however, she had to change that routine. First off, she had to have a little chat with her parents. 'If I go talk to mom first maybe we can convince daddy to let me leave.' She thought. That was exactly what she was going to do. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and then left to go find her mother.

"Hey Bra, will you come help me with this?" Her mother yelled.

'I guess she found me instead of the other way around.' She thought to herself. "Sure mom, hold on!" she yelled going down the stairs.

"I'm in the family room!" Bulma yelled once more.

"I know, I'm right behind you." Bra smiled as Bulma turned around to face her daughter.

"Okay good, come pick this up for me." She said and pointed to the entertainment center.

"Oh alright." Bra rolled her eyes and did what she was told while her mother picked up something underneath it. "All you wanted was a screw?"

"No, but that leads into the subject." She commented as she tightened the screw into a new invention she was working on.

"So I'm guessing you did talk to dad…so are you going to yell at me at what?" She said sort of surprised her mother hadn't already.

"No, I'm not. That would make me a total hypocrite, because I was doing the same thing when I was your age and younger." Bulma said and put down her new invention. "I just wish the same mistakes won't happen to you as they did to me." 

"What do you mean?" Bra asked confused.

"I just don't want you to get your heart broken and fall into lousy marriage. I love your father with all my heart, but we still don't have a good relationship after 30 years. Well…maybe physically, but not emotionally anyways." Bulma sighed. "Yamcha was my first real boyfriend, I thought we were meant to be…but I found out he had been cheating on me so I broke up with him, many times because he would always come crawling back and then go do the same thing all over again. He really broke my heart and then your father…well, we started fulfilling each other's needs and then I got pregnant with Trunks. Vegeta wasn't the best father in he world since all he did was train and leave all the time. He never seemed to care, but after Buu…he opened up and we ended up having you. Your father would almost kill me when he would leave me and go off to fight. I know Goten is a very good boy and I'm happy for you, I just don't want you to have a life like I did." Bra was almost crying at this point.

"I love you mom." Bra said and hugged her mom. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Bra, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." Bulma looked at her daughter with a strange expression. 

"Mom, you know a few months ago I was going to tell you something and then I had the car accident…" Bra trailed off wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I remember that." She answered worriedly. "Why?"

"Well, I was pre…pregnant." Bra started crying again.

"You were what? How come you never told me?! What do you mean were?" Bulma threw questions at her.

"I had a miscarriage because of the wreck." Bra cried onto her mother's shoulder and Bulma calmed down.

"Sweetie, let it all out now. It's okay, you could have told me. I would have understood." Bulma said patting Bra back. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until Bra's was all out of tears. 

"Mom, please don't tell daddy. He is already mad at mad about moving out, I'm not sure how he would take this." Bra said after blowing her nose in a tissue.

"I won't say a word…What? You moving out?" Bulma's feelings turned into confusion.

"So daddy didn't mention I was moving out." Bra chewed on her lip.

"No! You can't leave! You're leaving me alone in this huge house with your father!" Bulma sulked, Bra laughed.

"Mother, you're being over-dramatic." She sighed. "I promise to visit you everyday. Well…maybe every other day."

"Fine, do what you want. Only if you can convince your father." Bulma laughed "And know that won't be easy."

"I know, that's why I came to you first. If he doesn't like the fact that I'm in love with Goten, then he isn't going to let me live with him." Bra sighed.

"Oh, you're moving in with Goten? I just thought you were getting an apartment for yourself like Trunks did." Bulma said a little dazed.

"I'm not sure Trunks is going to be living alone for long…" Bra smirked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma looked confused and happy at the same time.

"I guess daddy also didn't tell you why he left last night. Well, Trunks went super sayian and everyone went to his apartment to find out why and guess why he did…"

"Why? Come on." Bulma said impatiently.

"Well…Trunks was sleeping, as in having sex, with Marron." She grinned.

"Yes! Thank you God! Trunks isn't gay and the Brief family name will go on!" Bulma yelled cheerfully. "And Marron is such a sweet girl. Finally I'm going to get some grandkids! And between you and Trunks, I'll have quite a bit."

"Well mom, dream all you want. I gotta go meet Goten, and umm…can you kinda talk to dad for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, okay I'll get him to give in, you and I have always had the power to manipulate him." She said and left to find Vegeta and her 1000 Names for Baby's book. Bra went to go freshen up and then go meet Goten at Satan City Mall.

*Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I'm really proud of my story so far. This chapter was mainly about Bra and Bulma; I just wanted to write something else besides them having sex. I wanted Bra to tell someone about the miscarriage thing. Oh well, to all my readers: Please, review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	5. Office Quickie

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Office Quickie ~~

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts

~ At the Kame House ~

Marron pulled into her driveway, and took a deep breath. 'Come on Marron, you can do this.' She said to herself as she got off her air bike and walked inside her house. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" she yelled as she took off her jacket and laid it down on a chair in her living room.

"Hey, we're in the kitchen!" 18 yelled through the house. Marron slowly walked from the living room into the kitchen where her mother and father were sitting at the table. "We have talked and…" 18 began calmly as Marron took a seat across from them.

"Before you say anything, just hear me out." Marron said interrupting her mother and Krillin nodded wanting to hear what she had to say. "I know you guys don't like Trunks and his family…but I love him and there is nothing that you could say or do to stop me from loving him nor from moving in with him." Marron said in a non-debatable voice.

"Okay." Krillin said very casually.

"I can't believe you! Can you not see that I love…what did you say?" She asked confused.

"I said okay." Krillin repeated but stared at his very confused daughter. "Your mother and I had a talk last night and she knocked some sense into me." He said rubbing a bump on his head.

"Oh my, this is…wonderful!" She yelled and hugged her parents.

"And we will support whatever you do." 18 said hugging her daughter firmly.

"Gosh, this went so much better than I thought it would. I'm so excited!" She sighed. "I better start packing!" She said and ran up stairs.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast." Krillin sniffed sitting back at the table.

"Oh come on, she is **28**! She needs to grow up." 18 mumbled.

Marron decided to finish packing later and called Trunks. 'I have to tell him today.'

"Hello, Capsule Corps, Trunks Briefs speaking." He answered.

"Hello Mr. President, have you been a naughty boy today?" She said seductively into the phone.

"Only for you Mar." He replied.

"So when do you get off?" She asked in her normal tone of voice.

"Whenever you put your…" He began.

"For real Trunks." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Around seven, but you can umm…**visit** me if you want." Trunks said emphasizing on visit.

"How about right now." She said desirably. 'Maybe it can wait until tonight…'

"Geez, aren't guys suppose to think about sex all the time, not the girls?" He said joking manner.

"So you don't want to have sex…okay, I guess I'll talk to you later…" She teased. 

"No, no! That's okay, really, you can come over right now." Trunks said hastily.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll see you in a few minutes." Marron laughed and hung up. She decided to fly to get there quicker, she landed after finding a clear spot with no one around. Then she walked into Capsule Corps' main office building. The security guys nodded as she went over to the elevator to go to his office. Marron finally found his office and walked in. "Hi Sandi, I'm here to visit Trunks."

"Okay Marron, umm…would Mr. Briefs want me to hold his calls?" Trunks' secretary asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you." Marron blushed and went into his office. Then she locked the door behind her.

"Hi there." Trunks said, he was sitting behind his desk completely naked except for his boxers.

"Well, what if Sandi had came in here with you dressed so formally?" Marron smirked and started peeling off her layers of clothing as she walked towards him.

"I told her you where coming…" He smirked as she stood infront of him only wearing her lacey pink matching bra and underwear.

"So Mr. Briefs, what are we doing today?" She asked as she sat on top of his desk and crossed her legs.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" He smirked and leaned back into his chair admiring her beauty.

"I dunno, what do **you** want to do?" She smirked back.

"I want to do this." He said and shoved everything off his desk and laid Marron on to it…

*Thanx again to everyone who reviewed! I love this chapter, although it was short. I had a dream almost like it so I wrote it done. Yes, I know I have very awesome/dirty dreams. I hope you liked this chapter! I know I liked writing it ;) To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	6. The Shopping Trip

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ The Shopping Trip ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

~ Goten's Apartment ~

"Okay, maybe shopping with you wasn't a great idea." Goten grumbled after carrying all her shopping bags.

"Oh come on, daddy never complains." Bra said smirking, she knew that always got on his nerves.

"Well, your dad never has to listen to you whine either." Goten shot back. She went into a few more stores while he waited for her at the food court.

"Fine, we can leave now." She said carrying a few more bags as she came out of a lingerie shop. "Since you have been such a good boy, I brought something for tonight." She smiled seductively and wriggled her eyebrows.

*Kinky?* He asked mentally as he got up from a table he was sitting at.

*Very* Was all she replied and then took out an unusual capsule.

"What's that?" Goten said confused at the weird looking capsule.

"Something I made." She said and told him to put all her bags on the ground. A few people stopped walking and watched them. The small group wanted to catch a preview of what was to come from Capsule Crops. 

Goten sighed, *You're doing it again*

*How's a little publicity going to hurt?* She asked and smirked, then she pushed a button on the capsule and it capsulized all the bags. The people clapped and asked her many questions about the new invention. She was just eating this up; she loved getting attention from people. She answered a few of their questions and told them that it would be out in a few months.

"What? You had that and I still had to carry all your bags." He protested after the crowd of people left.

"Poor baby…" Bra tensed and patted his cheek playfully. "Let's go, I'm getting tired." She said and grabbed his upper arm.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight? We can move all your stuff into my place tomorrow." Goten said wrapping his arm around her waist as we walked to his car.

"Okay, good deal. Maybe we can double date with Trunks and Marron tonight." She said.

"Sure, if they're not **busy**." Goten said and they both laughed as they reached the parking deck.

"Seriously though, they have been going at it non-stop here lately." Bra said. "I kinda feel sorry for Marron."

"Why?" Goten asked dumbfounded.

"Because I know how it feels to not be able to walk for a couple of days." Bra laughed and nudged Goten with her elbow.

"Well, Trunks won't be able to pee straight." Goten said and they laughed again.

"Gosh, I would give anything to see Trunks' face again when everyone said that he was gay last night." Bra giggled.

"I took pictures." Goten smiled slyly.

"No way! Really?" Bra asked excitedly.

"No, I'm just kidding, I wish I had though." Goten said as he opened the car door for her and got in as well. They continued talking until they got to Capsule Corps.

"Mom, I'm home!" Bra yelled as she and Goten walked inside.

"Hey! I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back, they cringed. There was nothing worse than Bulma's cooking. They sighed in relief when they walked into the kitchen only to see her examining the invention she had been working on early. "Oh, hi Goten. I didn't know you were coming by Trunks should be hom…wait, gosh this is going to be hard to get used to, now that you two are dating." Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Goten said and almost passed out in a chair in the kitchen. "Ugh…we just back from four hours strait of shopping." 

"Only **four**?" Bulma looked up and stared weirdly at Bra, then back down at her contraption. 

"Yes, I know it's a new record I think." Bra laughed and got two sodas out of the fridge for her and Goten.

"Women are impossible." Goten grumbled under his breath. Bra ignored him and looked at what her mother was so possessively working on.

"You've got that right." Said a passing Vegeta, who was heading for the gravity machine and Goten chuckled.

"Come on Goten, let's go bother Trunks." Bra said getting up.

"Bra, I think Trunks is rather umm…busying at the moment." Goten whispered.

"What?" She said confused, then she noticed his ki level was strangely high. "Oh."

"Good, now we can start packing since Trunks is err…busy at the moment." Bra blushed.

"Busy my foot, Trunks is definitely going to give me a grandchild by next year." Bulma said still playing with her invention. Bra sat back down and a few minutes went by.

"Mother, what in God's name are you making?" Bra demanded.

"You'll see in a few seconds…there we go all done." Bulma said with pride and showing them a long tube-shaped object.

"What is it?" Goten asked impatiently.

"A new way to test to see if you are pregnant." Bulma said casually, Bra fell out of her seat and Goten paled.

"A what!" Bra yelled getting up from the ground. 

"A pregnancy test." Bulma said again and smiled. "It is 100% correct and it tells you what you are having."

"Mother, I hope to God that you didn't make that for **yourself**." Bra laughed thinking about her well over 40-year-old mother pregnant.

"Of course not, but she is someone you two know." Bulma smirked knowing who **she** was.

"Who?!" Both Goten and Bra said at the same time.

"I promised, but you'll be hearing about it soon." She laughed at their faces.

*Thank you for reviewing! In my original version of this chapter, I ad Bra and Goten go apartment shopping and they went to a really nice apartment. Well, until that went inside the bedroom, Bra pushed a button causing the bed to vibrate and all theses sex objects popped out of the walls. All of it was really kinky, but I wanted Goten to have already lived in an apartment so I change it. Umm…well anyways, to all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	7. Elevator Fun

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Elevator Fun ~~

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts

~ Back at Capsule Corp (Main Office) ~

"Okay Trunks if we stop now, I might be able to walk in a week." Marron laughed. She was sitting on top of him, rubbing his chest.

"Why don't we have a quick shower and then tonight we can go out or something." He said sitting up.

"I think I can go one more round, so let's make that a **long** shower." She smirked as she helped him up.

"God, I think I've created a monster." He laughed.

"Well, you should of thought about that before you stole my innocence." Marron giggled as he picked her up. "But I have a strange feeling you don't mind."

"You know me too well." He said and carried her to his office bathroom.

~ An Hour Later ~

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your lunch break as much as I did…" She said after putting her clothes back on.

"I wish I could show you how much I enjoyed it, but I have to get back to work. If I don't then I won't get out of here until morning." He joked and gave her a sweet but passionate kiss. "I love you." He said and nipped her nose.

"I love you too." She said and hugged him goodbye before she walked out the door.

"Bye Marron, I hope you had a good umm…lunch." Sandi smiled and then continued typing. 

"Ugh…thanx Sandi, bye!" Marron said quickly turning six shades of red. 'Note to self, remind Trunks to make his office soundproof.'

~ Bra's Car ~

"There's Capsule Corp, big bro's ki has lowered so I guess Marron has left." Bra said to Goten.

"Okay fine, this was your idea not mine." Goten said giving in; he really didn't want Trunks to yell at them for bothering him. Bra parked her air car in the Brief's family parking and then they went inside. Bra said hi to the security guards and then they went up in the elevator. They were only on the fourth floor when the elevator all of sudden stopped, causing Bra to fall on top of Goten.

"What the crap!?" She yelled getting off of Goten but he just pulled her back down. "Goten I was just about to blast the door." She said protesting

"Why?" He asked still holding her waist.

"Hello, the elevator just stopped and we are trapped." She responded and looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Exactly, **we** are trapped." Goten said emphasizing on 'we' and Bra raised an eyebrow realizing what he was getting at.

"I see your point, but wait one sec." She said and levitated to the security camera in the elevator. "Hey guys, no rush in fixing the elevator. I'm going to fix it myself. Plus this camera." She smirked and blew up the camera.

"You really didn't have to do that, you could have just turned it off." Goten said casually as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall.

"I guess I have my dad's genes." She replied wrapping her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Your lucky you got more of your mom's genes than his. Or you would look like Trunks." He said as he started removing her shirt.

"Heaven forbid." Bra laughed at the mental picture of Trunks wearing a dress and a blue-aqua wig. "I would be a very ugly girl if I looked like him." She said pulling off his shirt and in-between kisses. 

"Your brother is my best-friend Bra, but let's not talk him while we are having sex." That was the last thing either of them said except for moans, giggles, and screams…

~ Trunks' Office ~

He was finishing his speech he was giving at a meeting the next day, when he felt two very high power levels in the building. "Ugh? Eewww… that's Bra and Goten, now that's just plain nasty." He said to no one in particular. 'I really need to get out of here.' He thought to himself and eyed the widow. No, mother sealed it up after my last escape. So he decided to try to finish working and ignore the sudden rise in his sister and best friend's ki.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Crap, we need to talk to Trunks." Bra said realizing why she was there in the first place. "Goten come on, we need to get dressed." She said nudging Goten with her elbow.

"Huh? What?" He said in a sleepy tone.

"Get dressed." Bra ordered throwing his clothes at him. While she was getting dressed she was yelling at herself 'God, I can just smell his scent…No Bra! Wake up! Don't let your Saiyain senses get in your way!'

A few minutes later, they had both gotten dressed and Goten easily opened the elevator door. They found out that the elevator had stopped on the fourth floor, everyone around them stopped what they were doing and started clapping for them. Goten and Bra were blushing so much that their whole faces turned red. They quickly left and found a staircase. Trunks' office was on the 50th floor so they decided to fly up the stairs. By the time they got up there, they were out of breath.

"I think…I need a…short rest." Bra managed to get out. Having sex drained a lot of their power already and then flying didn't help either. Though, they really hadn't been cutting down on training since they just used sex as their exercise.

"Me…too." Goten said and they sat down for a couple of minutes to catch their breath. "Okay now?" He said after a while.

"Yeah, let's go and see Trunks." She replied and they walked around until they found his office. "Hi there Sandi, we are going in to visit Trunks." Bra said to Trunks' secretary.

"Oh, alright Ms. Briefs." She replied and then continued typing.

"Grrr…I hate that girl, she always calls me Ms. Briefs as if I'm my mother or something." She whispered to Goten as they entered Trunk's office. "Hey Loser!" She announced her presence. "What are you doing?" There was no response.

"Trunks! Hello, you there?" Goten yelled waving his hand in front of Trunks' face.

"Oh, huh? Ahhh…!" He yelled very startled. "What in God's name are you two doing here?"

"Sandi let us in." Goten replied.

" I meant, why are you here." He said rubbing his left temple.

"We wanted to see if you and Mar wanted to do anything tonight." Bra said cheerfully. Which in a way, reminded Trunks of their recent actions, causing him to start rubbing both his temples. 

"Why didn't you just call me?" Trunks said gesturing to his phone.

"That's what I said, but Bra wanted to visit you." Goten said guiltlessly.

"Well, sorry guys, but as you can see…I have a lot of work to finish before I can do anything. Why don't you two go bother Pan or Marron, someone else besides me" He suggested.

"What? You don't love me anymore?" Bra said in a fake sad tone.

"Bra, I never loved you." He said. "Anyways if you do see Marron, tell her to call me if you guys make plans. Okay?" He asked.

"Sure Trunkies." Bra smirked as her and Goten left.

*Thanx again to everyone who reviewed! This chapter was longer than my other ones, mainly because I put two small chapters together. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I'm still trying to catch up. To all my readers: Please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	8. Dinner Magic

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Dinner Magic ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts

~ The Son Home ~

"Honey, I'm home!" Gohan yelled jokingly as he walked through his door, but no one answered him. "Videl, are you here?" He asked while taking off his jacket and putting down his bag. 'Weird, she's usually home by now.' He thought to himself.

*I'm here, hold on for just a sec* She replied after hearing his thoughts. She flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth. She had been throwing up all day and now was starting to feel a little better. She hurried downstairs and greeted Gohan with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetie, you're home early."

"Yeah, the university let the kids out early because of spring break." He said and adjusted his glasses. "So, where's Panny?"

"She and your mother are having dinner over at Bulma's tonight." She said as she picked up his jacket off of the chair beside him and hung it on the coat hanger. "They invited us to join them, but I thought we might stay in tonight and…" She said seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And what?" He asked bending his head down to look into her eyes.

"Make dinner." She laughed and patted his cheek as she let go of him. He dropped his jaw and stood there as she walked away.

"What?" He asked confused and a little disappointed as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You and I are making dinner together tonight." She said as she pointed to the supermarket bags on the kitchen counter. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. Besides, what comes after dinner?" She grinned.

"Umm...dessert?" He said not realizing what she meant. Videl rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She rapped her hands behind his neck once again and slipped one of her legs between his.

"**Exactly**." She purred into his ear and nibbled on his ear. Gohan's eyes widened, he finally understood and had to control himself from just taking her right there. She let go and walked back over to the counter, then he quickly helped her unload the bags.

"Okay, let's get started." He said anxiously. She laughed and began cutting a tomato. He smirked and walked up right behind her. He moved his hands onto hers and helped her cut. "This is kinda fun."

~ An hour later ~

They somehow made dinner without having any copulation. Videl made Gohan set the table while she finished the meal. They ate by candlelight at the family's small dinner table. Near the end of the course, Videl cleared her throat.

"Gohan, I have something to tell you…" She began. He looked up and waited for her to continue. "Well, I visited Bulma the other day and she asked me if there was something wrong. You have probably noticed that I've been sick here lately, so she did some tests and well…it seems that I'm pregnant again." She said and squinted her eyes waiting on his reaction, but he did nothing; instead, he just picked up his fork and began eating again. Videl opened her eyes again and was shocked.

"Gohan…did you not hear me? I just said that I was pregnant." She said after she took his plate away from him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I already knew." He replied and just simply grabbed another dish.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I knew, I just thought you would rather figure it out by yourself. Since you didn't take the news very well last time." He snorted. "Do you even remember when I told you that your were pregnant with Pan?" He asked, but didn't wait for her to answer. "Well, **I** for one do not want to sleep on the couch for two weeks again." 

"Oh yes, I **do** remember. I especially like how you told me only on our second day of being married!" She said back. "You deserved it." She said smugly. Gohan just shook his head and chuckled.

"Anyways, now that we both know…what are we going to tell Pan?" he asked as he got up to clean his dishes.

"She already knows, she took it quite well actually. So did you mother." She smiled and took his plates from him. "Here, let me do it. I want to do all I can before I get too big to even move." She said making him laugh faintly, but he helped her clear the table anyways.

"Who else have you told?" He asked while stacking the empty dishes on top of each other.

"No one…well, Bulma does know." She admitted as she went in the kitchen.

"Well, since my mother and Bulma know, everyone will probably know by tomorrow." He said only half-kidding. There was a short pause between the two while they finished cleaning up.

"So Gohan…are you about ready for that dessert?" Videl asked seductively while leaning against a wall. He really didn't respond, except for taking her by the waist. 

*Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while but I just wanted to finish school up before I typed anymore. I didn't like this chapter all that much so I rewrote it. I hope you like this chapter it's a whole lot better since I redid it, even though it is really short. Also, I will be updating everyday this week. To my readers: please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	9. Proposal???

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Proposal??? ~~

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts 

~ Trunks' Office ~

Trunks drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought. He was almost done with his work. Actually all he had left was one document to be approved, but he was stalling. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what he was about to do. He took the tiny black box out of his pocket once again, probably for the hundredth time that day. He looked at the little diamonds on the ring, 'Are we moving too fast?' He asked himself, she probably could have heard him if wasn't putting her on block. He just needed some time to think about things. His sister hadn't helped him by visiting earlier, he really didn't want to do anything that night. Only to be with Marron and have a peaceful night at home. 'Marron is just _now_ moving in with me and we have much bigger things to think about.' He sighed to himself and banged his head on his desk.
    
    ~ An hour later ~

Trunks finally signed the paper and got the nerve to go look for her. He said a quick goodbye to Sandi and left the building. After coming to a clear spot in the city, he took off flying. Usually it calmed his nerves and let him forget about his problems, but it just wasn't helping as much that day. A few minutes later, he flew over the Kame house and saw her sitting in her car. He had masked his ki a while ago and flew above her completely undetected…

~The Kame House ~ 

'I really have to tell him.' Marron said to herself and closed her eyes. She had just finished packing all her stuff into her air car and was taking a short break. She had been thinking on how to tell Trunks about the baby all day and she had many opportunities to tell him through out the day, but she just could not get the nerve to do it. Then she felt as if someone was watching her and turned her head to look. She screamed when she saw Trunks floating above her. 

"Tell who what?" He asked her and floated down to sit in the passenger seat. She sighed and looked at him.

"God Trunks, you scared me." She laughed a little uneasily. "You always find a way to scared the hell out of me, don't you." She mused.

"I try." He smirked and gave her a short kiss. "So…what were you thinking?" He asked as he lend back and propped his feet up on her dashboard.

"Oh nothing, I'll just tell you later." Marron said knowing that would drive him insane.

"Wha…fine, I won't tell **you** what I was going to say." He said and smirked again.

"Fine." She replied daringly. They loved playing this game when one of them had a secret.

"Good." Trunks said and moved closer to her.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sure."

"I'm glad you're sure."

"I'm sure glad you're sure."

"Fine, I'll tell you…" She sighed and folded her arms. "I've been putting this off...but I think I should tell you before it becomes…umm…well, obvious."

"Okay, just tell me." He said impatiently. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said unsure of his reaction and looked down, then back over at him.

"I already knew that." He confessed sounding a little disappointed that it wasn't something he already knew. She stared at him a little shocked.

"What?!" She said confused and secretly glad at the same time.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." He admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, the first night. I guess Saiyan sperm is just really good at it does." He joked.

"That's not funny Trunks." She frowned. "How come you didn't tell me? I've been struggling to keep myself from going insane because I didn't know how you would react and you knew the whole entire time?" She sulked.

"Hey, thought you didn't know either…" Trunks began and looked down.

"What are we going to do?" She asked interrupting him, causing him to look back up at her. They stared at each other for a long time before speaking again.

"Umm…we are already bonded and our families know…I guess we should get married." He added the last part in as a whisper and looked over at her.

"Really?" She said unsure.

"Yes, I mean if that's what you want."

"Of course I would marry you." Marron smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"So that's a yes?"

"If that was a proposal."

"No, not really…" He said, but moved around to look at her better while still holding her hand with his one of his hands and then pulled out the little black box that was in his pocket with his other. He slowly opened it and said, "But this is." He said and stared into her eyes. She didn't reply because she fainted. He grabbed her just before she hit her head…

*Hahaha!!! To bad you guys know what her answer is… I wasn't going to let Trunks know about the baby but I realized he would have sensed it. Oh yeah, this was kinda based on Felicity's season finale, if you even watch that show…umm…ok. Anyways, I'll try to update again today, maybe…. To my readers: please review! It helps me to write better, and I'll promise to write longer chapters. ~Marron


	10. Celebration

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Celebration ~~

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts 

~ Goten's Apartment ~

"Damn it Marron, pick up the phone." Bra yelled irritated. No one was answering and Bra was just about to give up.

"Bra, give up already. She's obviously isn't home." Goten sighed reading a sports magazine on the sofa next to her. 

"She said she was going to be hom…hello? Marron?" Bra said hearing someone pick up. 

~The Phone Call ~

"Hey Bra"

"Geez, how long does it take to pick up the phone?" Bra snorted.

"Well, sorry for being unconscious." Marron said sarcastically.

"What?" Asked a confused Bra.

"Oh nevermind…I'll tell you at dinner." She said and giggled.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Trunks?" Bra said and rolled her eyes. Goten sat down his magazine and moved closer to Bra so he could hear their conversation.

"You could say that." Marron grinned through the phone. Suddenly someone grabbed the phone away and Bra could hear Marron protests to get it back.

"Hey." Bra heard very familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello, brother." She said and looked at Goten, he just raised an eyebrow. She sighed and asked, "what do you want?"

"Just wondering if we could change our plans tonight?"

"Why?" Bra asked spuriously and Goten just smirked to himself.  
"Tonight is for celebrating and I'm taking all of our families to dinner. No gives up free food, right?" Goten's ear perked up at the mention of food.

"Why? What is so important?" Bra said curiously. 

"You'll just have to wait until tonight, oh and be sure to dress formal. We are eating high class tonight." Trunks said and handed the phone back to Marron.

"Hey, sorry. Trunks is being a brat." Marron laughed returning to the phone.

"What's new…so what's so important that it has to what until tonight?" Bra asked knowing Marron always gives in and tells her what Trunks won't. When she was talking, Goten began to kiss Bra's neck. Bra's eyes widen and she mentally told him to wait.

"That's not working this time Bra, my lips are sealed." Marron said sweetly. "But I got to go, I'll call you back later after we have invited everyone, okay?"

"Sure, take your time. Goten is getting anxious." Bra laughed and Goten blushed a little. "I'll see you later!" 

"Bye."

~ End of Call ~

"You know, you could have waited until I was off the phone." Bra giggled as Goten began to unbutton her shirt.

"Sorry, but sometimes I just can't help myself." He smirked and kissed her passionately. The kissed lasted long enough for them to make it to the doorway of his bedroom. She pressed him up against a wall and pulled the rest of her shirt off along with his. She was just about to slip out of her capris, but she stopped and got a devilish grin on her face. "Hold on, I think I'm going to get into something more _comfortable_." She purred seductively.

"Oh, what you brought earlier? I thought you were going to make me wait." Goten smirked looking down into her eyes.

"Well, I decided that would make me wait also…So, you go _relax_ in the bedroom while I go change." She smirked back and ran one of her finger up and down the front of his pants, teasingly. He jumped a little and took a deep breath. Bra laughed and walked back to where her shopping bags were and found the little pink bag…

~ The Kame House ~ 

"Okay Chi-Chi see you there." Marron said cheerfully and hung up. She sighed and practically fell on to the couch next to Trunks. "Calling people can get tiring…" She said and snuggled up to him. Trunks move his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I wonder how everyone will respond." He said and turned off the TV so they could talk to each other better.

"I'm thinking more of yours fans." Marron joked.

"What?" He said confused at first.

"The world's losing its most eligible bachelor. Have you forgotten already?" She laughed again.

"How could I, I'm surprised the media hasn't found out about us yet." Trunks said thoughtfully. "I should have a press conference tomorrow at Capsule Corp. That will be a lot easier to deal with instead of having rumors going around."

"Oh yes, I love how I'm going to attacked by millions of screaming girls for taking you away from them." Marron said sarcastically. 

"I'll protect you." He grinned and started playing with her hair. 

"Maybe you can borrow Gohan's Saiyaman suit." Marron giggled thinking of Trunks in Gohan's outfit.

"Umm…no. I would rather do it naked then wear that."

"Of course I have no objections to you rescuing me nude but I think you might kill off a few girls by doing that." She said and smiled evilly at him.

"Funny, maybe I should be marring one of them." He said jokingly.

"Fine…I'll marry…Goten." She shot back.

"Yeah if you can pry him off of Bra."

"Okay, then...Master Roshi." Marron laughed at Trunks' reaction.

"Don't even kid about that." Trunks said seriously, but then tickled her.

"Trunks stop…hahahah…stop…hahah…Trunks, get off…hahaha." She squealed while trying to catch her breath.

"Take it back." He demanded holding her hands down on the couch.

"Fine, I love you. Now get off." She laughed and shoved him off.

"That's what I thought." Trunks smirked and pulled her to ground with him, causing her to fall on top of him. He leaned up and kissed her. She kissed him back and straddled his waist. They continue to make out on the floor until someone opened the screen door. Jumping up they both turned around to see 18 coming inside.

"Hey you two, I didn't know you guys were here." 18 said rather cheerfully and laid her purse on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Trunks came over here after work to help with the moving." Marron smiled at her mom.

"Aren't we impatient to get out of here." 18 joked. Marron wondered why her mother was in such a great mood.

"What's wrong." Marron said spuriously. Trunks just shook his head and went outside to see what Krillin and Master Roshi were doing.

"Oh nothing, I just found out some great news, that's all."

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." 18 said ending the topic. Marron sighed and gave up.

"Oh mom, I just remembered. Trunks and I are having a dinner party at Rikishi's tonight. We have something important for everyone to hear." She beamed.

"Besides that fact that you're pregnant." 18 replied as she put up the groceries her and Krillin had just bought. Marron just sat there shocked.

"Yyou…know." She barely got out.

"Well, I think it was the throwing up every morning, that was pretty much the big give away." 18 laughed.

"You knew and you never said anything to me?!"

"No, I wasn't sure if you knew. I did know that you would tell us sometime so this whole Trunks ordeal didn't surprise me."

"I was wondering why you were so calm…does Daddy know?"

"No, he would just freak out." 18 said amusingly. 

"Yeah, you're right…" She sighed. "I'm not sure if we are going to tell everyone that yet."

"So that's not wasn't the big news?" 18 said sounding a little surprised. 

"Nope and I'm not telling until tonight." She smirked. "Bye mom." Marron said and hugged her.

"Now what am I going to do with your room…" 18 said thoughtfully.

"Mom!" Marron said a little shocked.

"I'm kidding dear, you know I'll miss you. Just don't tell anyone else that." She smirked.

"I'll miss you too mom." Marron said sadly.

"Okay, okay. It's not like you are moving out of the country, just mainland right?" 18 said trying to keep her daughter from crying.

"You're right, I'll see you tonight." She said and hugged her again and then let. 18 just sighed and went back to putting up groceries. 

~ Back at Goten's ~

A few minutes later Bra finished dressing and cracked opened the bathroom door. 

"Now Goten no peeking, okay?" She said sternly and laughed.

"Hurry up already." He whined impatiently. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked in front of the bed.

"Okay you can open your eyes." She said giggled at his reaction.

"Wow…" Was about all he said. He was still wearing his pants from earlier and was just leaning up against the backboard of his bed.

"I know, don't I look cute." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head causing her pigtails to wiggle. He stood up from the bed.

"I don't know about cute…I was thinking more of hot." Goten said and walked over to her. He bowed and offered her a hand. She laughed and took it. They danced to imaginary music and twirled her around, lifting up her short nightie. He dipped her and brought her back up, making them nose to nose. He cupped her chin and then kissed her passionately. Almost like one of those 'only in movies' kisses, where everything was moving slower than they should. He bent down and picked her up, then gently laid her down on to the bed. Peeling off the straps of her nightie slowly with his teeth. Stopping only to kiss the mark he had given her so many weeks ago. Soon the pink fluffy dress was dropped on the floor followed by the rest of his clothes…

*Geez, I know, I know. Where have I been? I've actually been having some major writer's block on all my stories here lately. This chapter is suppose to make up for the time that I haven't written. This has got to be my longest chapter yet and I promise the next chapter will be just as long. To my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron


	11. Surprises

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

**Just to warn you, Noino is guy in a fics I'm writing where Pan goes back in time, so don't be confused when he is mentioned.

****

~~ Surprises ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

~ Trunks' Apartment ~

"Hey Trunks, where did you put the box with my shoes?" Marron yelled from the closest.

"Which box." He laughed from the livingroom. She sighed and got up.

"Real cute." She said walking out of his bedroom. 

"No joking. You have so many boxes, I don't know what's what anymore." Trunks said sitting down the last box from her car.

"Sweetie, I wrote **_shoes _**really big on it. It shouldn't be too hard to find." Marron said as if she was talking to a three year old and laughed.

"I still think capsules would have been much easier…" He said sitting down in a chair that wasn't occupied with a box.

"Well, did I have any with me? No, so stop saying that." She glared at him, then let out a heavy sigh. "Crap, I have to get ready." She remembered.

"And I have to make reservations." He said and pulled out his cell from his jacket.

"You mean you do have reservations and you made me invite everyone already." Marron said a little shocked.

"Mar, you are looking at the president of Capsule Corp, I can get a reservation." He said cockily.

"Oh I'm sorry, oh Great One." She said sarcastically. He smirked and dialed Rikishi's number. Marron shook her head and searched for her shoes.

~ The Son Home ~ 

"Mom! Do you have my earrings?!" Pan asked from up the stairs. 

"No dear, remember you let Bra borrow them a few days ago!" Her mother responded.

"Oh." She said mostly to herself. Pan frowned and fixed her skirt, it was a little too short for her and she kept pulling it down. "Damn Marron, making me buy this freakin' skirt." She grumbled under her breath, she had brought it when her and Marron had gone shopping one day. Her mother was making her wear something nice, since they were all going to eat at a fancy restaurant. Well, it was more like Trunks was taking everyone out to eat at a fancy restaurant…but either way she still had to get dressed up. She flipped out her hair and threw on a lime green shirt that went with the flower print skirt. Then she quickly applied some light make up. She smeared her lipstick and mentally cursed at herself. She wiped it off and applied it back on. Pan finished up and put on her favorite brown leather knee-highs. Atleast she could feel comfortable in those. She sighed and then hurried down stairs.

"Wow, done so soon?" Videl joked. Pan rolled her eyes and took a seat on the kitchen table. 

"Funny mom, I hate this stupid skirt. Trunks had better have some really good news…"

"Oh, I'm sure. Especially since it was last minute and at such a expensive restaurant." Videl said after finishing her snack that she was eating.

"We are talking about Trunks, he is loaded." Pan sighed again and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, what's wrong." Her mother said concernedly.

"Nothing is wrong." She lied badly.

"Pan, I've been your mother for 22 years now and I can tell when you are sad, also when you are lying." Videl said giving her a _I know you better than you think_ look. "Did something happen between you and Uub?"

"No, not really. I mean he hasn't done anything nor have we gotten in a fight or anything." Pan sighed and looked up at her mother. Videl sighed and looked down at her sympathetically.

"Is this about Noino?" She asked her daughter.

"No…well yes, it's just…I see how happy my friends with each other are and they make me think of him. It hurts to think about him..." She admitted.

"I know Honey, but you know you just have to get over it." Videl smiled sympathetic at her and put her hand over hers.

"It's just hard too, I don't want to be a bad girlfriend to Uub but… I just will never love anyone like I did Noino." Pan said sadly and frustrated. After a few minutes of thinking to herself she stood up. "I'm going to meet Uub…" She said and started for the door

"Okay, I'll see you at the restaurant then…oh wait, take a capsule car. I don't want you flying around with a skirt on." Videl said suddenly just as Pan was about to go out the door.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm put on some shorts on, underneath the stupid rag." Pan smirked and took off flying. Videl shook her head and went to her bedroom to finish getting ready herself. 

~ Back at Trunks _and_ Marron's Apartment ~

"Ok, we can finish packing tomorrow, you did get the reservations right Mr. President?" Marron mocked. Trunks glared at her, but then rolled his eyes.

"You have little faith in me, don't you." He smirked while fixing his tie. Rikishi's was one of those suit and tie type places and even Vegeta will have to get dressed up.

"We have called everyone, right?" She said worriedly and rubbed her engagement ring that was on her hand.

"Yes, stop being nervous. It will go fine, there's nothing to be jittery about." He said trying to calm her down and walked over to her, she hugged him carefully not wanting to get her makeup on his suit. She had put her hair putting it into a French twist with two pieces left down to outline her face. She wore a simple but elegant black dress that showed off all her curves; then she topped it of with the pearl necklace and bracelet that her mother had given to her.

She sighed mentally, *I guess you're right* 

*Aren't I'm always, though*

"Geez, you're being awfully cockily tonight." Marron joked.

"You giving you a taste of what it's gonna be like living with me." He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on let's go, we are gonna have to get there early to prepare the cooks for six saiyans and two pregnant women." She laughed as they walked out the door; he locked it and turned to escort her to his personal limo.

"I guess you're righ…two pregnant women?" Marron said realizing what he had said and looked him spuriously. Trunks froze under her glaze, but then relaxed a little after realizing that it was only Marron and that she wouldn't say anything.

"Well, I'm not suppose to know this but…Videl is pregnant." He whispered as if someone could be listening. Marron was shocked at first.

"Videl's pregnant too!" She squealed. Trunks laughed but then hushed her.

"Geez Mar, you want the whole neighborhood to know?" Trunks said still laughing. 

"Aww…they can be bestfriends like how you and Goten were. That's so cute!" Marron sniffed causing Trunks sweatdropped as they began walking again.

"Good evening Mr. Briefs." The chauffeur said as she opened the door for Trunks and Marron. "Miss Marron." She said and smiled.

"But soon it will be Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Daphne." Trunks smirked as he let Marron climb in first.

"Finally, I thought you would never settle down." She laughed closing the door after he two had gotten in. She drove them to the front of Rikishi's, then opened the door for them as they got out. The doorman greeted them as they walked in. The place was pretty much packed with wealthy businessmen and many other rich couples. The restaurant's owner rushed towards them from the front desk.

"Mr. Briefs, how nice to see you again." The shorter man bowed and gestured them to follow him; he spoke in a slight English accent. Marron just smiled and held onto Trunks' arm as they followed him. Many people in the restaurant had turned to look at them causing Marron to feel even more nervous. "As usual, we have prepared a elegant dinning area for you and your guests." The man spoke again, causing her to look back down at him.

"And it's very much appreciated." Trunks replied. "I hope your cooks are also prepared, my friends can eat as much as I do." He smirked at the man's face. Marron suppressed a giggle.

"Yes...I hope they are too." The man laughed nervously and showed them where they are to be seated. "Here we are, is this suitable?" He asked.

"Very much so, thank you. Just send my guests back here, they should arrive shortly." Trunks said after they walked to a large table in the back of the restaurant away from the smaller tables up at the front. It had a beautiful flower arrangement in the middle of the table with the silverware and the other tableware already set out. Each plate had a napkin shaped as a swan in the middle. Marron nodded her head approvingly. 

"Very well then, just send for me if there is a problem." He said and bowed once more. Marron sighed as he left, and turned to face Trunks.

"Well, what now?" Marron asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We wait." He smiled and pulled out a chair for she. She took the seat and he sat down next beside her. "Geez, could you have been anymore nervous when we walked in." Her eyes widen and open her mouth.

"I was not." She said denying it and laughed.

"Oh yeah, then why did I feel you get nervous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I was, with all those people were starring at us, who wouldn't get a little nervous." She said in her own defense.

"Not me, but that's only because I'm use to it now. Especially at this place, I swear he announces to everyone that I'm coming or something." He joked.

"Yeah, I bet he does." Marron said sarcastically and smiled but it faded into a frown. "Did you call Bra and Goten?"

"No, did you?"

*Oh shit* She mentally cussed. "Let me see your phone, hopefully Chi-Chi called them or something." She said and bit her lip as he handed her his cell. She dialed Goten's number, but no one seemed to answer. "Good, maybe they're on their way." She said relieved a little. As soon as she handed him the phone they saw Videl and Chi-Chi walking towards them followed by Gohan. She stood up and greeted them. 

"I hope we aren't too early." Videl said as she hugged Marron. 

"No not at all, Trunks was boring me always." She smirked as she heard him cough behind her, but ignored him. "I heard you had some news to tell as well." She smiled and raised and eyebrow at her.

"Really? I guess this would be the best time anyways." Videl replied and smiled. They all sat down and talked until everyone else arrived. Soon the only ones who weren't there were Goten and Bra and it was almost time to order.

"Has anyone talked to them today?" Chi-Chi asked a little worried about them.

"You mean you haven't talked to them?" Marron asked confused.

"No not today." She frowned. Marron realized what had happened and blushed a little. She started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Trunks asked confused as well.

"I think they're still at Goten's." She said and covered her mouth. Everyone started laughing, well except Vegeta who was fuming and Chi-Chi who was still confused.

"What?" She said confused at what everyone was laughing about and Pan, who was sitting next to her, whispered it into her ear. Chi-Chi blushed and causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Hold on, let me call them." Trunks said still laughing and took out his cell. He called until a very sleepy Goten picked up. 

~ The Phone Call ~

"Hello?" Goten asked tiredly.

"Hey, let me talk to Bra." Trunks asked trying not to laugh.

"Okay, hold on." He said and tried to wake her. Trunks should hear him saying _Bra_ and her whining about leaving her alone. She finally woke up and took the phone from Goten.

"Who the hell is this?!" She practically yelled into the phone. Well, loud enough that everyone sitting near Trunks heard her.

"Geez, shouldn't you be up Bra? It's only 8:30…" He began.

"What do you want Trunks?" She groaned from being wakened.

"Well, I'm at Rikishi's and everyone is here except for you two." He smirked. Bra suddenly realized that they had forgotten,

"Oh shit! Hold on, we'll be right there, bye." She said fully awake and then hung up on him.

~ End of Call ~

~ Goten's Apartment ~

"God, someone just shoot me. Damn it to hell." She cursed as she jumped out of the bed to get ready. "Goten get your ass up and get ready!" 

"What in the hell, Bra?" Goten was completely confused at his mate's sudden attitude.

*Trunks just called and said we were suppose to meet them at Rikishi's…remember?* She said mentally as she started the shower. 

"Oh shit." He said after realizing what had happened. He got up and followed Bra in the shower…

*Hahaha… Um, yeah…anyways, I'm going to have my next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Depending how long I'm making the dinner thing. I was going to write more but I'm hungry and I know all of you want something to read…so I hope you liked it. To my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron


	12. Dinner Disaster or Dinner Delight?

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Dinner Disaster or Dinner Delight? ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts or saying something that someone else said.

~ At the Restaurant ~

The three families decided to go ahead and order, besides it's not like their order would be up anytime soon. Considering Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta had ordered doubles of everything on the menu and that was just them. Pan wasn't too far behind, ordering only 1/3 of what they had got. They were all having conversations about recent events in their lives. Well, everything except the pregnancies and Trunks and Marron's engagement. 

"…then the guy goes 'Honey, you'll look good in anything, especially nothing' and what do I do? I punched him through the store's window." Pan said causing around on to laugh at the table, except for Gohan and Uub who were fuming in the inside. "And you guys wonder why I hate malls."

"Well, I don't have any _mall_ stories, but a few days ago me and Marron were walking down the street when this girl…" Trunks began but Bulma interrupted him.

"Yamcha, what the hell do you think you're doing!!!" She stood up and yelled, causing everyone on the table to look up and stare at her. Not to mention almost everyone in the restaurant. Bulma immediately covered her mouth and blushed from embarrassment, the people up at the front frowned and continued with their meals. Vegeta stared at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, that was just a reflex." She said and everyone at the table started to bust out laughing, well except for Vegeta. Then everyone turned around to see Yamcha with kissing some woman at a table a little away from theirs.

"Bulma?" Yamcha laughed a little as he looked over at who just yelled at him. The girl with him was confused at what had just happened, but then he took her hand and they walked over to the table that his old friends were sitting.

"Yamcha, I'm so sorry." Bulma laughed. "I…I just saw you kissing...that girl and I just, I'm sorry." Everyone started to laugh again and the girl seemed to be even more confused until she saw him…

~ At Goten's Apartment ~

"Goten how about this one?" Bra asked holding up a dress she had brought earlier. "Does this say _No daddy, me and Goten weren't just having sex_?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He rolled his eyes at her. "But where that one anyways, because we need to leave now if we even want dessert." They were now thirty minutes late.

"Hey, you were the on who wanted the second round in the shower." She replied harshly as she began to put the dress on. 

"Yeah, but who wanted the third?" He shot back. Goten was trying to think of other things besides Bra walking around in her sexy underwear like she was. He had already gotten dressed and was ready to go, but she just had to take forever to fix her hair and put on her make up. 'Cold showers, umm…Piccolo in a biki…no he is asexual, Yajirobe in a bikini. Man that's just nasty.' Goten thought trying to get his mind out of the gutter. {Lol, my mom says that, sorry ~Marron}

"What Goten, are you trying to ignore my beautiful _body_?" Bra said seductively after hearing his thoughts. She smirked and pulled down one of the straps on her dress showing her lacey bra and traced the top of it. He was interrupted from his thoughts and realized that she had read him. He looked over at her and he had the urge to…

"That's not funny, Bra." Goten said looking away from her. "Just hurry up, I'm waiting in the car." He grumbled.

*Aww...poor baby* She said as he left and giggled to herself.

~ Back at Rikishi's ~

"Krillin!" The blue haired girl screamed and hugged him. Smothering him in her large chest, 18 jumped up ready to kick her ass, but Yamcha pulled her away from her ex-boyfriend. So instead she just smacked Krillin right upside the head.

"Who the hell is this?!" His wife yelled, Krillin was in too much shock to respond.

"18 this is Krillin's old girlfriend, Maron." Chi-Chi explained to everyone else who were completely lost, except for Bulma who still remembered from that 'middle-aged lady" remark so long ago.

"Maron? As in our daughter Marron, you named her after some blue haired-bimbo?" 18 was outraged, Marron just looked over at her parents in shock as they argued.

"Hey, I resent that!" Bulma said a little hurt and Vegeta snorted.

"Sorry Bulma." 18 said quickly to her friend and then continued to yell at her husband.

"18, that was like twenty years ago, I just liked the name Marron, besides they don't have the same name exactly…" He defending himself. 18 sat back down, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Umm, did we interrupt something?" Yamcha asked unsure and raised an eyebrow, Maron just giggled and held onto Yamcha's arm 

"No, you didn't. You guys can join us if you want." Trunks said after everyone had calmed down. "We are just celebrating."

"Really? We are too." Yamcha said proudly.

"How come?" Videl asked as the couple sat down at two empty seats at the table, which just happened to be in front of Bulma and Vegeta.

"It's our sixth month anniversary." He responded and smiled.

"And you guys have _actually_ been faithful?" Vegeta joked causing Bulma to laugh out and Yamcha glared at him. Everyone held back their laughter as they saw his look. Bulma cover mouth to stop her laughter.

"Yes, the whole time _actually_." Yamcha replied back. There was an awkward moment between the group until the waiter came back with their salads and Trunks told him that Yamcha was joining them and to just add them to his bill.

"So Yamcha, what are you doing nowadays?" Chi-Chi asked and then took another bite of her food.

"Wha? Oh, I'm doing some construction work over in West Capital right now, but I was coaching some pro teams over the fall." He replied.

"Oh, why aren't you playing baseball anymore then?" Videl asked curiously.

"Well, last season I threw out my arm and I had to retire." Yamcha said sadly. 

"_Weakling_." Vegeta coughed and smirked. It seemed he still had some old grudges with Yamcha. Bulma rolled her eyes and picked pinched Vegeta under the table. 

*Be nice or I know a certain sofa that's calling your name* She said mentally to him. "That's too bad Yamcha, I know how much you enjoyed it." She smiled.

On the other end of the table, Trunks and Uub were talking about some new fighting techniques and Pan was pretending to listen to their discussion. Marron was trying to join the conversation, but it just wasn't happening. She sighed giving up and looked over at Pan who had been quiet almost all evening.

"So Pan, what has gotten you so quiet tonight?" Marron asked her younger friend. Pan looked up coming out of a daze and looked over at Marron.

"Oh, no I haven't." She said and played with the hem of her shirt, Marron frowned.

"Pan, what's the matter?" She asked concernedly.

"Nothing's the matter, why would you think that?" Pan replied a little confused.

"Well, I just asked you why you had been so quite tonight and you said no I haven't. That just seems a little bit peculiar to me." Marron gave her that same look her mother had given her earlier that day. 

"Nothing wrong Marron, just forget about it."

"Panny, I can read you like an opened book." Marron debated with her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pan said rather harshly causing Marron to gasp at her tone. Pan sighed and looked back up at her. "I'm sorry Mar, it's that I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Alright, I'm just here whenever you do want to talk." Marron said as she noticed Bra and Goten finally approaching.

"Hey guys, sorry we're uh…late." Bra said as they walked up to the table. Vegeta growled and glared daggers at Goten.

"Well, you guys are _that_ late considering we haven't gotten our food." Bulma said to her daughter. They sat down by Trunks and the others. {To not be confused about the sitting arrangement, here is where everyone is sitting: from left to right Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron, 18, Krillen, Yamcha, Maron and then on the other side is Uub, Pan Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta}

"So Bra, how many times did you guys do it before leaving Goten's apartment?" Pan smiled sweetly after they had sat down. "I swear I felt your kis go up more than twenty times." She joked and smirked as Bra mouthed 'Bite me'.

"Only twice after Trunks called." Goten replied casually as he looked at one of the menus that were left for him and Bra. Bra just glared at him in shock and majorly blushed when her friends laughed.

"Goten!" Bra scolded *That's it, no sex for a two weeks* mentally to him and crossed her arms.

"What?!" He practically yelled out, everyone at the table looked over him. Goten just ignored them and continued to stare at his mate. . *You've got to be kidding me*

"Nope, not all." She smirked and held her head up. *A month*

*Fine, a month. I think I can handle that* He said stubbornly, his Saiyan side showing its competitiveness. "But I doubt you can." 

"Don't make me laugh." Bra replied and snorted. Almost everyone had given up on them and had gone back to what they were talking about before Goten's sudden outburst.

*You wanna bet?*

*You're on* She said cockily.

"Uh guys…what are you talking about?" Marron asked curiously.

"We made a bet to see who can hold out the longest. No sex for a month." Goten answered and Trunks choked.

*Oh God, Marron please don't get any ideas…* He trailed off and looked at her pleadingly.

*Trunks, I may be blonde but I'm not that stupid* She replied and shook her head. "No way can you guys do that."

"I think we can and if we do…just think about when the month is over…" She smirked and looked Goten up and down. Trunks shuddered at what his sister was getting at and tried to ignore her comment. Very soon after that, the food came and everyone chowed down. Goten would have died if Trunks hadn't shared half of his food until Goten and Bra's order came. After everyone had finished eating, Trunks cleared his throat.

"Okay, if I can have everyone's attention." He said and everyone at the table looked up at him. "Now for the reason you guys have joined us tonight, well besides for the free food…" He joked and pretty much everyone chuckled. Marron stood up with him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, very soon…the world is going to lose its number one bachelor." He said and everyone looked at them in sudden confusion and shock. Marron held up her left hand and showed off her ring. 

"In other words Trunks and I are getting married!" She explained and waited for their response…

*Hahahahaha…what a cliffhanger. ^__^ I'm so evil. Geez, I'm pretty good at those. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I promised it sooner, but I got a little preoccupied with something else...^.^; Yeah, anyways…I hope you guys liked this chapter , I've already got the next one written and all I have to do is type it so it should be out by sometime later today. Oh yeah by the way, I'm blonde for no offense on the blonde comment…. To my readers: please review! It gives me the motivation to write and I'm always open for ideas. ~Marron


	13. Reactions and the End

Are You suprised ?

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Reactions and the End ~~

* * = Telepathic 

" " = Talking

' ' = Thoughts or phrases.

~ At the Restaurant ~

"You're what?!" Bulma yelled, she felt as if her heart had stopped.

"Um, we're getting married..." Trunks replied, suddenly they were almost hit with questions and people congratulating them.

"No way!" Bra yelled breaking the silence.

"That's awesome!" Goten smirked; though he had already knew Trunks was going to ask her.

"Yeah…" Marron blushed from all the attention they were getting. Everybody in the restaurant were already talking about it.

"That's just wonderful!" 

"Wow, no way." Pan said still a little shocked. 

"When's the wedding?" 

"Forget about wedding, Chi-Chi, when am I gonna be a grandmother?" Bulma questioned them grinning.

"Uhh…" Trunks glanced at Marron.

"But…but Marron." Her father pouted.

"Krillen shut up, she's getting married not buried…" 18 said to her husband, whom she was still mad at.

"What color are the flowers going to be?" Bulma asked taking out a pen and a piece of paper, she was already planning the wedding.

"I don't know Mom…" 

"Yamcha…can we just married?" 

"Um, sure Babe. Uhhh…" He sweatdropped, 'Good thing she'll forget about it tomorrow.' He sighed. "Congrats guys!"

"Finally…" Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms. Though he was secretly happy, he could let all these 'weaklings' know that now could he.

"Do you want a flower girl? Pan, you would be the perfect one!" She said thrilled.

"No." Pan sneered.

"Pan will be flower girl…um, Goten will be the best man…" Bulma trailed off.

"Mother, stop! We aren't done…uh we have something else to say…" Trunks said just trying to shut his mother up, because if he didn't she would surely plan everything and he and Marron would have no 'say so' in their own wedding. Marron looked at him shocked a little. Everyone at the table went silent.

*Nice one, I thought we weren't telling them about the baby…* Marron glared.

*What? Did you want my mother to plan out our whole wedding?* She didn't respond. *That's what I thought*

"Um, what Trunks meant to say is, does anyone else have news to tell?" Marron said saving Trunks' ass. "Um, Videl, didn't you say you wanted to tell everyone something?"

*What would I do without you?* Trunks sighed.

*Don't I do great under pressure?* Marron smiled at him and winked.

"Uh, yeah, I think most of you guys already know, but…Gohan and I are having another baby!" Videl announced. 

"No way! That's great." 

"I gonna have another niece!" 

"Hey, who said it was a girl?." Pan smiled at her mom.

"Pan's right, it's a boy." Gohan said proudly.

"Okay…I gonna have a nephew!" Goten realized.

"Ohhh!!! That was who your new invention was for." Bra said talking to her mother. "I thought you made it for Marron."

"What?!" Almost everyone held and then they all turned to Marron and Trunks. Bra's eyes went wide and she immediately covered her mouth.

"Bra!" Trunks yelled at his sister. Both he and Marron had turned beet read and were clueless at what to say.

"Well, I guess that was pay back for last night." Marron said causing Bra and Goten to blush just as bad as her and Trunks.

"You're pregnant too?" Videl asked confused.

"Oh my." Chi-Chi said a little stunned.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother, finally…" Bulma said and got a huge smile on her face.

"My baby's gonna have a baby." Krillen sniffed.

"Krillen, give it a rest." 18 snorted.

"When is it due?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Marron replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl??" Bulma drilled her for questions.

"We don't know yet." Trunks answered for her.

"You mean you haven't been to the doctor?"

"No, I just found out this week…"

"Geez, who next? Pan? Bra?" Yamcha joked. Bra paled and Pan and Uub both choked.

"Bra?" Chi-Chi asked hopeful.

"No, I'm not." She assured everyone, Chi-Chi sighed.

"Well, atleast Videl is pregnant…"

"So Goten, when are you and Bra going to tie the knot?" Gohan joked with his brother. Goten's mouth almost dropped.

"Um…umm, I…I..." He said looking over at Bra.

"Not anytime soon." Bra answered for him.

"Darn…" Vegeta said sarcastically. He was still sulking over Bulma making him give in about letting Bra moving in with Goten. Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"So, Marron about the wedding…"

The night was just beginning but the families parted ways once more. Marron and Trunks headed back to their apartment after watching everyone leave.

~ In the Limo ~

"Well, that was a fun filled night." Marron joked as she leaned her head on Trunks' shoulder.

"Oh yeah, especially when Bra told everyone you were pregnant." He replied and moved his arm her waist.

"Yeah, but look at what I did to her last night." She laughed.

"I guess you guys are even now…"

"Yep, I just feel sorry for them."

"And why is that?"

"Remember that little bet of theirs?" She reminded him.

"They well never make it through a month." Trunks laughed and then yawned. "God, I don't know why I'm so tired."

"I do." Marron smiled and whispered in his ear. "Lunch."

"Yes, that was exhausting, but worth it." He said and kissed her forehead. 

"I think Sandi enjoyed it as much as we did." Marron giggled and he looked down at her like she was crazy.

"What?!" Trunks said confused.

"Let's just say that if I come have **lunch** with you anymore, that you need to get you office soundproofed."

"I'm not even gonna ask." He laughed.

"Good, now shut up. I want to ride the rest of the way home in silence." She smiled and cuddled up closer to him.

'Home' He thought to himself and smiled as he looked down at his mate.

The End

* Okay, I know, what a sucky ending, but I decided that I'm going to just start another fic with the wedding and the birth and so on…I really liked this fic and I'm really proud of it, I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I'm also glad that it is over with so now I can also work on finishing some of my other fics and starting some new ones. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed since I started this story and I hope you guys will like my new fics that are coming out, very soon I might.... Well, it was fun while it lasted and I'm glad that both 'Love Crisis' and 'Love's Game' are finally finished. Well, I guess it's sayonara for now my friends. ~Marron


End file.
